A Heart to a Veela's Mate
by DarknessBlossom
Summary: Draco finds out that he isn't all pureblood, but has some Veela blood too. Hermione finds out, that she is his mate. But will she give Draco her heart and soul? This is my first fan fic, so if it's rough at first here's your answer. And story way better!
1. His Birthday

I wake up to find out that today is my 17th birthday. At the end of my bed I see a huge pile of presents waiting to be opened. I decided I would do it after classes today.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and studied myself. I had pale skin, which glowed in soft light, platinum hair and grayish/bluish eyes with gold specks in them. I also have nice toned muscles from quidditch, not really big ones but just enough.

I stepped in to the shower. BANG! BANG! BANG! ''OPEN THE DOOR DRACO! IT IS 7:00 AND I NEED TO TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER!'' Ah, that was Blaise. Blaise Zabini to be exact. We have grown to be brothers, and always have a laugh. He has brown, Italian skin. Piercing blue eyes, and black hair. He is as muscular as I am.

I stepped out of the shower and noticed I was in there for awhile. I hurried up and got dressed int the Slytherin uniform and opened the door to an angry Blaise. ''There it is all yours'' I said with my signature smirk. He just glowered at me and ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower go on, ''DRACO! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE HOT WATER!'' I heard Blaise yell. I just chuckled. I looked up to see one of my other best friends, Theo Nott, laughing his butt off. He is the exact different to Blaise, in looks. He has has white, British skin. Green eyes, and light brown hair. ''Hey, wanna go to breakfast with me Theo?'' ''Sure'' he replied.

Theo and I just made it to the Great Hall. We went of to the Slytherin table, and sat across from Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Everyone thinks these two girls don't get along but they actually they do, they are like sisters. Daphne has blonde hair that was down to her back, sparking blue eyes, and a body girl would die for. Pansy, on the other had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and also a body girls would die for. The both of them were gorgeous and Draco was happy to call them best friends.

''Hello girls'' I drawled, ''how are you so far to day?'' ''Absol...what did you do to my boyfriend, Draco?'' demanded Daphne. I turned around and saw a very angry Blaise coming over to us. ''He used all the hot water!'' he whined. ''Oh, cry about it later Blaise. Today is a very special day, is it not Draco.'' Pansy said with a smirk on her face. ''Oh yes we should get all happy that today is my birthday.'' I said with a bored voice. ''Oh it is, isn't it! I thought it was Ferret Day!'' said Blaise with sarcasm. I threw a muffin at his head. ''Theo whats the difference between a Hufflepuff and Blaise?'' I asked pointedly to Theo. ''Nothing,'' he said with a smirk on his face. ''Ouch that gotta hurt,'' giggled Pansy.

Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, and I were walking to Potions, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I swayed into Blaise. ''Dude are you alright?'' he asked with hidden worry in his voice. ''Obviously not Blaise! Just look at him!'' exclaimed Daphne, from my left side. ''Will both of you shut up!'' Theo said. ''Draco are you feeling alright?'' Pansy quietly asked me. While they where talking, no arguing, the pain in my head started to spread to my arms, back, and legs. I didn't want to answer at all, but of course I did. ''Do I look alright?'' I snarled. ''No, but...'' ''Then there's your answer!'' I replied. ''Oh calm down Draco! We only want to know if you are fine.'' said Theo. I was so in pain that I let that slide. I went to walk and I crumpled to the ground. I heard them start yelling again, before it all went black.

How was that? Its my first and all, and its bad or that how I think it is now. I need criticism so please give it to me in reviews. I you want to give me criticism hit the really cute blue review button below this! I promise to update soon! Next will be Hermiones POV by the way!


	2. Her Help

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot. ****! Please review guys or girls and make my day!**

I woke up energetic and ready for the day. My bush of hair finally deflated and turn soft, beautiful, and long curls. They were down past the middle of my back. I was brushing them to perfection today. I put blush on my high cheek bones, mascara to lengthen my eye lashes, brown eyeshadow on. To add to the look I put on clear lip gloss. I put on my Griffindor uniform, and flats. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had many curves that girls would kill to have, and creamy skin. I smiled, got my bag and left my dorm.

Down in the common room, I noticed that I could not find my best friends anywhere. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door ''Hermione! Wait up!'' I turned around and saw Ginny right there. Ginny Weasley, has deep red hair, gorgeous compared to her brothers hair. She has sparking blue eyes, and had some freckles. Beautiful, in simpler words. She was also Harry Potter's girlfriend. And one of my best friends. '' Hey, wanna come with my to go get some breakfast?'' '' Sure, only if you sit next to Lavender and 'Won-Won'.'' '' NO! I mean no, if you want to go to breakfast with me, we make Harry sit next to those disgusting thing you call a brother.'' I said with a glare on my face. '' Okay, calm down. I will just tell Harry to sit next to it,'' laughed Ginny.

When were down there, and open the Great Halls doors, we felt every eye on us. 'Who is she?', 'She's hot', 'Omg! It Hermione Granger!' were the whispers we heard to the Griffindor table. I sat down and everything went back to normal. I just felt one stare and looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Our eyes connected for only a moment, and he went back to talking to Pansy. ''Hey, sorry we were late, this one never wanted to wake up!'' chuckled Harry. ''It's not my fault! You should hav...Mione is that you?'' asked a bewildered Ronald. ''Yes, it is me Ronald,'' I said in a bored voice. Is he really this stupid? ''But how? You look pretty!'' I viciously glared and him,'' whats that supposed to mean Ronald? That I am always ugly?'' I said in a threatening voice. ''No, but...um'' ''I am leaving and going to Potions right now,'' I said. And stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ugh! Ron is always like this! I'm ugly. I'm hideous. I'm a bookworm! Ugh sometimes...what was that? I swear I heard something. ''Is he gonna be alright Theo?'' Maybe Pansy? ''I don't know Pansy'' So it was Pansy. I look and I saw Malfoy's body on the floor, and all his friends around him. I turned to leave when, ''Who's there?'' ''I can hear you'' ''Come out'' stopped me. I came around the corner, and saw Blaise's eyes.

''What are you doing here?'' his deep voice asked. ''I was going to Potions when I heard your voices,'' I said, my voice indifferent. ''Whats wrong with him?'' I ask. ''We don't know,'' he replies. ''Can I see if I can help?'' I asked with a small pleading in my voice. ''Why should we let you?'' By now all his friends were right next to Blaise. '' Because over the summer I worked as a assistant healer and I know my stuff,'' I said in a don't-mess-with-me voice. ''Okay,'' they all said it at once. Creepy. I went over to Malfoy, I got my wand out and did some spells. ''He has a horrible fever, and he seems to be in a great deal of pain. We should take him to Madam Pomfrey,'' I said in a matter-of-fact tone. ''Okay, thanks Hermione,'' Theo said as he levitated Malfoy to the hospital wing. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I turned around and started to walk to Potions.

**There goes another chapter! I will try and updated 2 chapters a day, review and thanks I already have 4 story alerts and 1 author alert, and a review, lets see if you guys or girls can add on to it!**


	3. The Truth and Unfair

**Thank you for all the reviews, I know it's only 3, but I love them! This chapter will be a mix of Draco's and Hermione's POV. I don't own Harry Potter, just this plot of course.**

**Draco's POV:**

'_The pain in my head was spreading, like fire, down to body.' _ This was the last thing I remember before crumbling to the ground, and seeing black.

I can faintly hear two people arguing, probably Pansy and Theo, about me. I can feel someone holding my hand, but the hand feels like my mothers, not like Daphne or Pansy. It is delicate. But why would she be here? I can hear and feel, but I have not gotten my sight back.

**Hermione's POV:**

When did Theo call me Hermione? Yes, it is my given name, but he used to call me Granger, not Hermione. Blaise always called me Hermione, since we worked on a project for Transfiguration, he has been like an annoying older brother ever since. I noticed that I was already at the Potions classroom, so that put a halt on my thoughts.

When I walked in I noticed that Harry and Ronald were already there.''Hey Mione! Why did you storm off like that?'' Ron asked. Is he really that stupid? ''Because Ronald, I was insulted that you find me ugly!'' I said with venom in my voice. ''But.,'' before Ron could make up a stupid comment to match his stupid personality, the class came in and took there sits. I basically ran to sit next to Harry and not Ron.

Snape walked in with his robes blowing from behind him like a storm,'' Before we start class today we will be switching partners,'' he said with a smirk. ''But, sir...'' But Ron wasn't quick enough,''5 points of Griffindor for lack of disrespect and whining. Now I will tell you your partners, and you will like them. Potter and Parkinson, Nott and Weasley, Greengrass and Zabini, Malfoy and Granger, Thomas and Finnigan, Brown and Patil. You all will be partners till the end of the year.'' said Snape. There was and uproar in the classroom. What you have to be kidding me! Malfoy and I working on a project, together till the end of the year! This is horrible. ''Um but sir, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, and Malfoy aren't here,'' said Harry.

''We are now, save for Draco,'' drawled Blaise. He walked in with all of the 'missing' students. ''And where is he?'' asked Snape. ''In the hospital wing, we had to escort him there. His parents are with him now,'' said Theo. ''Okay, I assigned different partners, so go sit with them,'' Snape snapped. ''You will be making the Blood-Replenishing Potion, start now.''

**Draco's POV:**

I finally got my sight restored back to me. When I opened my eyes I saw my mother and father next to me. ''What happened?'' I asked in a weak voice.

''Your inheritance happened, Draco,'' my father said. ''Huh?'' I gave the a questioning glance. ''Sweetheart, what I am about to tell you is very important and don't interrupt,'' my mother said in a stern yet loving voice. ''Yes mother,'' I said. ''Your father is a Veela. More than half, which you are. You are a half blood Veela. Veela's are strikingly beautiful, yet can overly-protective of their mate. I am your fathers mate. You will need to find you mate in 1 year, or you will die,'' my mother ended with a sad voice.

''So what you are saying is that I am a half blooded Veela, finally coming into my inheritance, and will have to find my mate or I will die? How will I find her?'' I asked, my voice was cracking from the dryness. My father gave me a glass of water. ''You will find her scent. Her scent to you will be intoxicating. You feel very jealous if you ever saw her hugging or kissing someone from the opposite sex,'' my father said. ''Oh great,'' my voice dripping with sarcasm.

**There goes another chapter! If you guys have any ideas for this story give them to me by reviews, which by the way, please review! I really want you to! Okay, so right now I have 3 Fav. Story, 8 Story Alerts, and 1 Author Alert! You guys rock! Its only been a day since this was up and now look at it! Oh the next will all be about Draco trying to find his mate!**


	4. Oh Crap

**Sorry people but this chapter might be a little short! But you will take what I give you! I don't freaking own Harry Potter so don't ask! This will all be in Draco's POV**

''Hey man, whats up?''asked Blaise when he came back from class.

''Ya, for Potions we all had to get new partners!'' whined Pansy. She was pouting and it looked like she

wanted to murder someone.

''Your just upset because you have Potter,'' laughed Theo.

''I don't see how your upset Theo! You have to work with Weasel! How you will survive, I may never know,'' Pansy basically screamed. She looked like she wanted to throttle him.

''I know, but I will be entertained by him though, which is always a plus,'' Theo pointed out.

''Will you two stop bickering and tell me who I got paired with!'' I snarled. They must have forgotten I was in the room, because they looked surprised I was here.

''Um, Draco, well your paired with, um, Granger,'' Daphne said hesitantly.

'' Oh, great! I have to deal with her annoying self now,'' I whined.

''That is not the worst thing in thee world!'' Blaise smirked.

''And why is that?'' I angrily said.

''Because when you fainted, or what ever, she came around the corner, looking very fine, saw you and did some spells to if you were alright,'' Blaise said triumphantly.

''Really?''

''Yep, but now she's is back to hating you so deal with it,'' The said with a disturbing glint in his eye.

''Don't worry Draco, your mother and father all ready told us that your a Veela and explained all of it,''Daphne said taking his hand.

''We already starting listing all the girls from all the houses,'' Pansy said taking his other hand.

''Yea, we decided that if you just walk around you might pick up her scent,'' Theo said.

I got up, and noticed that I was a little taller than before.

''Wow, Draco your Veela allure is way better that we thought it was gonna be,'' said a horrified Daphne.

''Is that bad?'' I asked.

''Yes stupid! Girls are gonna be everywhere. You aren't going to be alone anymore. This could possibly be bad, very bad!'' said Blaise. He was pacing up and down the aisle.

''What are we going to do?'' I asked mortified. If the way he is making this sound is bad, I do not even want to imagine what would happen in reality.

''We have to see if Madam Pompfrey has any potions to make the Veela allure, not go at full blast,'' mused Pansy.

''I will go ask her right now,'' said Theo.

Madam Pompfrey came bustling in.

''Oh wow, Mr. Malfoy. I have a potion right here for you,'' she said.

I took the Potion without another thought. ''How is it now girls?'' I asked to Daphne and Pansy.

''Way better that before, but it is still there a little bit,'' said Daphne in a matter-of-fact tone.

''It is good for me Draco,'' Pansy said with a small smile.

''Well, it is about time for lunch now, Mr. Malfoy, go on and take care of yourself,'' Madam Pompfrey said.

''Yes, Madam Pompfrey.''

We were walking to the Great Hall, Blaise opened the doors. I swear all the girls snapped their heads towards me and had a glaze look in their eyes.

O crap.

**This is way shorter than I would ever give you, but here it is. I am basically getting no reviews. I see the people who put this as their favorite story, or story alert, or author alert. It only takes a moment to review so if you really like this review it!**


	5. My Mate is Who?

**Here is another chapter! 3 in one day, sweet. I will try to post longer ones, but know promises. I do not own Harry bloody Potter so DON'T ASK! This is gonna be a mix POV's.**

**Hermione's POV:**

I was talking to Ginny, when she suddenly froze and stared over my shoulder. Her eyes were glazed over, which gave her a glass eye look. I put my hand infront of her face and waved. It did not work. So this time I just smacked her. I worked.

''Ouch! Did you really have to smack me?'' asked Ginny as she rub her cheek.

''You were staring and it was getting really creepy,'' I said with a sly smile.

''Well of course I was! Look!'' she said as she turned my head.

''I do not see wha...'' that is all I got. Standing there was Malfoy. But he was different. He was taller and more lean. You could basically see his muscles though his shirt. But he looked glorious. But I felt like I could look away and not stare all day, so that is what I did.

''Nothing to special,'' I said nonchalantly

She was gaping at me, '' But how? He looks so hot,'' she said dreamily.

''Ginny you have a boyfriend,'' I said.

''So?''

''Ginny!''

We busted out laughing. I could feel someone staring at me, but I chose to ignore it.

**Draco's POV:**

I was staring at Granger like my life depended on it. In reality it probably did. She was the only girl that did not ogle and me when I was eating. Right now that was all I was thinking about.

''Draco? DraCo? DRACO!''

''What the hell. Theo? What do you want!'' I snarled.

'' Calm down Veela boy, it says here that the way Veela find there mate is by scent. So basically you got to sniff every girl,'' Theo said with a smirk.

''Oh bloody hell no! You have got to be joking me! I have to sniff every girl?'' I said with anger in my voice.

''He is right. But the scent will come to you not you to it,'' Daphne said.

''Okay''

**(A/N I AM SKIPPING DINNER AND GOING START TO BREAKFAST)**

It was so divine and comforting that I had to get it. The scent! I am smelling my mate! I hurried up and got dressed.

''Dang Draco, a little excited are we?'' chuckled Pansy.

''Of course I am, I can smell her!'' I basically yelled.

''Okay I am here lets go,''stumbled in Blaise.

I was out of the door before any of them got up. She is in the Great Hall. Her scent is cinnamon and lily mixed, with a hint of lavender. But it was fantastic! I was about to open the Great Hall door when it already started to open. Out came Hermione Granger, she stopped right in front of me. The scent was coming from her which meant...MY MATE IS HERMIONE GANGER?

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Finding Out

**So today during class, I had some inspiration, and wrote 2 chapters in 45 minutes, but don't worry they are long.**

''Jealous? You think I am jealous/'' I shrieked. Ron and I were having a huge fight at the Griffindor table.

''Yes I do! Ever since Lavender and I got together,'' Ron said.

''I could care less if you and that cow of a girlfriend are dating!'' Oh I was beyond mad. I was mad when he was kissing that cow and this is what it brought me. Great. I got up and stalked away, and saw people looking at me. I groaned and opened the Great Hall door.

There standing there was Malfoy. He had a wild crazed look in his eye. He took my hand and pulled me away roughly.

''Let me go Malfoy!'' I told him. He pushed me against the wall, and put his arms circled my waist.

''Hello, and where do think your going?'' he said as I tried to break away. His breath was on my face, he smelled of apples.

''Trying to get away from you, now let go of me!'' I shoved his chest, but it did not move.

''Draco! Leave her alone, you do not want to do this to her! Snap out of it!'' a voice demanded. Draco's

whole demeanor changed. Emotions were playing a crossed his face. Shock, and was that...love? His hands dropped from my waist, and he stepped away from me.

**REVIEW!**

''Are you okay?'' It was Blaise.

''No, differently not,'' I said. I had unsheathed tears. I was freaked out, scared a little. Blaise came up to me and hugged me, and I let him. I heard a growl from somewhere.

''Draco you need to calm down,'' Pansy commanded.

''He should not be even touching her! She is mine!'' I heard him snarl in a possessive tone of voice. That was enough.

''For starters I am no ones, especially yours. And you will never tough me again!'' I said in a threatening voice.

He narrowed his eyes. '' You will be mine eventually,'' he said.

''Draco snap out of it! You need to control yourself,'' Theo yelled. He stepped in front of Blaise and I. Blaise now had his arm over my shoulder in a protective way. Why are they trying to protect me?

''You know you will regret something if you hurt her,'' Pansy said. She stepped to my left, since Blaise was on my right. What the hell was going on?

Malfoy close his eyes and took a deep breath. ''I am sorry, Hermione. I did not mean to do that stuff to you. I was just not in control of myself,'' he said. His eyes were asking for forgiveness. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. He called me Hermione. I was frightened so I did the one thing I do best: ask questions.

''Did you really think I would forgive you, after you basically molested me! Why were you all being nice and protective of me? Why were you not in control of yourself? And why the hell did you call me Hermione, you never do! What is going on!'' I was going in hysterics and was rambling.

''If we told you, we would have to kill you,'' said Theo.

''Over my dead body!'' cried Draco.

''That might be the case if she says no,'' replied Blaise.

''Enough! Will someone just tell me what is going on?'' I basically shrieked.

''Draco is a Veela and you are his mate Hermione,'' Daphne said hesitantly.

That is when everything went black.


	7. I Am Okay With It

**This is kinda longer but not much! Review people they bring my joy! I had to babysit and go to school today so I was kinda busy. Sorry! So I started writing there because I knew I would not have any time when I got on here! Enjoy!**

**Draco's POV:**

''Is she going to be alright?'' I said frantically. Hermione, my mate, just fainted but thankfully Blaise caught her.

''It is a lot to take in, but she should be alright,'' Pansy said softly. Hermione looked very beautiful when she was in this state. Her brown hair was flowing, and it fell delicately around her face. Her cheekbones were very defined. She has soft creamy skin, and lush lips. I smiled softly as I took it all in.

''I hope so,'' I said.

''You cannot do that again Draco, you have to take it easy with her,'' acknowledged Daphne. Her hand rested on Hermione's head.

''She had taken it way better than I thought she would,''smirked Theo

''How do you think she was going to take it, Theo?'' I asked.

''That she would run away screaming her head off,'' Theo said with a bigger smirk. They all busted out laughing, and I joined in after a few moments.

''What is going on?'' Hermione groaned. We all stopped laughing at one. We all looked at each other, seeing who was going to explain it.

''You fainted honey,'' Blaise said.

''Omg! Malfoy is a Veela and I am his what?'' She said.

''I am a Veela and you are my mate Hermione,'' I said in a gentle voice. She stood up and we all stood up with her.

''Why do you keep saying my name? It is so weird for me! But why do I have to be you mate?'' She whined. She was standing in front of me now. Her hazel eyes blazing.

''Why not? Your name is very beautiful,'' I said avoiding her other question.

''Um, thanks? I guess. But you did not answer my other question,'' she pointed out.

''I looked down, then looked back in to her eyes. ''I do not know Hermione, but I think it is because of us being soul mates,'' I answered.

She sighed and I knew sh gave up. ''I am not becoming your girlfriend in a day Draco,'' she started, ''but I will give a chance,'' Hermione said hesitantly. I was full of joy! I walked over to her, picked her up and spun her around. I heard chuckling from behind us, but I was to caught up in Hermione's giggling. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. It was like little bells and music playing. Her eyes were dancing with laughter.

''Put me down!'' she tried to say seriously but failed miserably. ''I will give you a chance Draco, but if you ever betray me, I will not hesitate to leave your sorry but to die, understood?'' this time though, she had a very serious expression on her face.

''Yep! We should get to Potions now, if we do not go now w will be late,'' Daphne said. She had a smile, along with everyone else.

''Theo want to make a bet on when they get married?'' Blaise asked.

''Of course!'' Theo replied. We all laughed at them.

**Hermione's POV:**

We were heading to Potions. Draco's arm was around my waist. It felt comfortable there. Blaise had his arm around Daphne, but they are dating. Draco and I are not.

''I feel bad for you,'' I said pointing at Theo. ''Having to sit with that idiot might drive you insane,'' I said smirking. They stared at me in shock. ''What?'' I ask innocently.

''Did she just smirk?'' Pansy said in shock.

''I think she just did,'' replied Theo in surprise.

''When did you and Weasel stop being buddy-buddy?'' asked Blaise.

''When he said I was ugly, and that I was jealous of hie relationship with, his cow of a girlfriend, Lavender,'' I begrudgingly said.

''He called you what?'' Draco said. His face got a dark look to it.

''Calm down, I already got him for it. It was funny,'' I quickly said. I stopped. ''Draco, you have to remember we are not dating, yet,'' I calmly said.

Draco smiled, ''I know, but a friend is protective of their friends. And you have to realize, I am a Veela and you are my mate. I am naturally protective of you, so I can not help it,'' Draco said with a small smile. And with that we entered the Potions class room. Only a few people were there, but they stared at us. I could hear their whispers 'what is Hermione doing with Draco?' 'what is he doing with her?' or 'she does not deserve him'. I laughed and pulled Draco to our table.

''It seems that I am undeserving of you,'' I laughed.

''It seems that you are,'' Draco whispered. He was close now and I could feel his breath against my face,

''Draco,'' I said in a nervous tone.

''I know, I know,'' he said with a sly smile. ''But that does not mean I can not persuade you.

''Everyone I want you at your desks. It seems that you are incapable of brewing a potion correctly and that will not do,'' Snape said. ''Start...NOW!''

''Well, here we go,'' Draco said getting the ingredients.

''Yes, here we go!'' I replied with a small smile.

**There we go! Another chapter! I just don't understand why you all can not review. Please do or I might quite this story or end in the next chapter. Bye for now! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. The Kiss

**I got lots of reviews on that last chapter so here is another on! Add on the the review! I DON'T OWN HARRY BLOODY POTTER, ASK AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV:**

''Can you give me the dragon blood?'' I asked Draco. Currently we are in Potions, making a Boil-Cure potion. Draco was cutting, and I was adding them to the cauldron.

''Here you go,' he said passing the bottle to me. As I added it to the potion, I saw Ronald trying to throw things into my cauldron. Ah! He is being so childish!

''Watch the potion, Draco. Weasel is trying to sabotage out potion,'' I said scowling at Ronald.

He laughed, but I could hear the edge in it. ''So you call him 'weasel' now? It sounds better coming from your lips then mine. And do not worry, I am all over it,'' he had a small smile, but narrowed his eyes on Ronald. We were working at a nice pace and everything was good. Until Draco pushed me to the ground. BOOM! There was black smoke everywhere. Draco was protectively shielding my body with his.

''Is everyone okay?'' Snape asked. I could tell he was furious though. ''What happened?'' he snarled.

''Hermione and I were peacefully working, then I saw Weasel-Weasley, throw something in to our cauldron,'' Draco smoothly said.

''I did not!'' Ronald objected. But it was no use, everyone could tell that he was lying.

''Mr. Weasley, detention with Hagrid for a month and 20 points off Griffindor!'' Snape yelled. Ronald looked at me with narrowed hatred filled eyes.

''This is all your fault, you stupid MMudblood!'' he yelled. It was total silence, if someone made a small sound everyone would know it. I could not even breathe. I was shocked, I felt the tears forming already. I felt Draco leave to go stand by Blaise and Theo. Daphne and Pansy made their way though the crowd and took his place beside me. The wrapped they arms around my shoulder and hugged me. I looked back to the boys. They all looked quite upset. I seriously thought that I saw steam come out of Blaise's ear. Theo looked ready to commit murder with even hesitating. Draco, oh by far he was the worse. His eyes went total black and I was terrified for anyone who has to experience it. Daphne removed her arm from my shoulder and walked over to Blaise, pulled his head down and gave him a heated snog. Pansy and I both knew what she was doing. She was distracting him so he would not kill Ronald. Pansy went up to Theo and pounced on him and gave him the snog of his life. Now it was my turn, but I know for a fact that I was not kissing Draco right now. So I slowly walked over to him, pounced on him, but instead of giving him the snog of his life, I kissed everything that was not his lips. That got him cooled down. He set me down and pulled me out of the room, but before we did exit Draco turned around.

''If I ever hear you all that, or she tells me you called her that, I will not hesitant to blow up everything in between your legs,'' Draco whispered threateningly. Even though he whispered it everyone heard him. He then pulled me out of the room.

''He hugged me,''Sh, it is okay,'' he said gently. I was full out crying into his chest. ''He is not worth your tears.''

''I know but still. I guess with everything going on, I needed to get it out,'' I said while sniffing.

''I understand Hermione, but why did you kiss my all over the face?'' He asked my puzzled.

''Because you were absolutely terrifying. It looked like Blaise, Theo, and yourself were going to tear him limb from limb,'' I said. I knew I was rambling, but honestly. I did not know why I kissed him.

''So only because of that? No other reason?'' he asked.

''I only just found out that you are a Veela, and that I am your mate. I would have to know you for a while before kissing you full on your lips snog, and besides I did not even technically kiss you, I kissed everything that was not you lips,'' I replied.

''Do you want to?'' he asked suddenly.

''Want to what?'' I curiously replied.

''Kiss me? Full out snog mode,'' he asked with a glint in his eyes.

''I, um, well...sure,'' I started out with a strong voice, but ended with a soft breathless voice. Draco turned up my head, and softly placed his lips on mine. I felt an explosion of passion and heat. My knees suddenly felt weak, thankfully Draco had a strong hold on my waist.

He deepened the kiss, and I felt myself responding to it. His lips molding to mine, his tongue asked for entrance on my lower lip. I granted it to him, and out tongues wrestled each other for dominance. All of a sudden, we heard an obnoxious cough, and stifled laughter. We looked up.

''Blaise and Theo you both we me 10 gallons, each,''said a smirking Daphne. When she said that a dam of laughter exploded. Pansy and Daphne were giggling like mad, and Theo and Blaise were busting out laughing.

''What was the bet on Daphne?'' I asked curiously.

''That you and Draco will kiss at least once today,'' Daphne giggled.

''We lost,'' Theo and Blaise said.

''It looks like they did bet on us,Draco'' I said.

''I seems they did, Hermione'' Draco replied.

**There! I made Draco and Hermione kiss, finally. Review! And I will start saying how I many I want, for like saying, I want 10 reviews or no new chapter!**


	9. That's Just Cruel

**So I did not update in the past weeks. I had cheer leading, basketball, etc. But here is a chapter!**

**I do not own the masterpiece called Harry Potter, but I own this story!**

**Draco's POV:**

It has been two weeks since Hermione and I kissed. We are not dating, but we are very close friends. But why do I feel something bad is going to happen? I was going to the Great Hall with Theo and Blaise, Daphne and Pansy are with Hermione. Theo and Pansy started dating after their heated snog.

''Hey dude! Whats got you thinking?'' Theo asked.

''Oh, nothing really, just wondering why Pansy picked you,'' I said with a smirk.

''Hey!''

''It is true Theo,'' Blaise replied.

''I was also wondering why Daphne picked you.,'' I asked Blaise.

''Oh man, that was just harsh,'' he replied.

''Oh well,'' I said not really caring.

''I wonder where the girls are,'' Theo thought out loud.

''Who cares,'' Blaise said.

''I would only think you would as one of them is your girlfriend, and the other two are dating your best friends,'' replied a voice. Blaise, Theo, and I turned around and saw Pansy, Hermione, and Daphne. Daphne was the one who just spoken. Blaise paled and Daphne had her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised.

''Um, well, shh,'' stuttered Blaise.

''Oh! You are in so much trouble!'' Theo laughed.

''I would not be laughing Theo, you were probably thinking that as well,'' Pansy said.

''Before you all start fighting, I would like to say Draco and I are NOT dating!'' Hermione said.

''Oh, but you wish you were,'' I said with a smirk on my face.

''No, you actually do. So you could kiss me and hug me, knowing that I would finally be yours and no one else. Right?'' she said smirking right back at me.

''That is just cold,'' I replied.

''Good,'' she said with a smile.

''If you two will stop flirting, lets go to lunch!'' Daphne said.

''Well, you do not go to the Griffindor table!'' Hermione cried. After what happened in Potions two weeks ago, Hermione has been isolated. Weasley no longer talks to her, so he is making her life hell. He made many people go against her, but Potter and Weaselette are still by her side. I highly doubt she told Potter about herself and me, but I know she told Weaselette. Weasel only calls cruel names and his cow does the same.

''Well, you could always sit with is Slytherins,'' Pansy suggested.

''And make them hate me more? I do not think so! If I do, they would kill me in my sleep!'' Hermione said.

''But it would be funny,'' Theo commented.

''Hahaha! So when I die you can write my obituary,'' Hermione replied.

''Theo...thinking? Now that is funny,'' I said.

''Oh shut up!'' he said.

We all were laughing when we stopped at the Great Hall doors.

**Sorry I took so long to update! I will try to very soon.**


	10. What The Heck Is That?

**Soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven;t written in forever! I actually was going to stop this story, but than I recently got a review, saying they 'LOVE this story''. I couldn't stop this story after seeing that. So thank that reviewer, even if it was short it changed my mind. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Hermione's POV**

As we were walking to the Great Hall, a burst of light came out of no where. It left as fast as it came.

'' What was that?'' Pansy asked us, her voice filled with a hidden fear. I saw Theo go up to her, and hold her.

''I don't know, but I really don't want to find out,'' Theo said to her.

Blaise walked up to Daphne as held her as well. I could see that Draco wanted to do the same thing, but got in control of himself. ''Whatever it was, it is gone now,'' Blaise said after a moment of silence.

''Can we just go to the Great Hall?'' I was scared, and I don;t like being scared.

''What? Is Hermione Granger afraid of a little bust of light?'' Draco taunted me.

I rounded on him,'' Aw, is Draco afraid of dieing, because his mate said no to him?'' His eyes narrowed. ''That is what I thought,'' I said after a second.

''Damn! I think we are rubbing off on her!'' Theo said, while smirking.

''Ha, I think we are!'' Blaise said happily. ''This is awesome!''

''Ha, ha, NO!'' Pansy said. ''If anyone is rubbing of on her, it Daphne and myself! We are always around her these days!''

They started to get in a very heated argument when the light came back.

''Guys,'' I whispered,'' it is back...look.'' They stopped their fighting and watched it.

''I think it wants us to follow it,'' Daphne said after a while. I looked around seeing what everyone else thought of that.

''Um, okay but...'' I started to say.

''But..what?'' Draco said. I glared at him, and he flinched under my glare.

''But only is there is a guy in the front and the back at ALL times!'' Yes, I admit...i am scared. But who else wasn't!

''Seems reasonable,'' Blaise stated. When everything was done, we started after the light. But when we got to the place where the light lead us to, Daphne screamed.

''WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?''

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Pixie

**I felt like I should update, and so I am. I am also going to update my other stories. I am looking for a beta! I need some ideas for this story and I refuse to give up on this story! So give me your ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

They light lead us to a beautiful garden. Flowers and trees were everywhere. The garden had fireflies of different colors. Pink, blue, green, gold, green, purple, you name it. They were flying everywhere. It was a very beautiful sight.

We were just staring, taking it all in. Daphne screamed as the light came up to a little pixie. She had white hair, which glowed, golden eyes, gold wings, and a gold dress on. The light glowing around her was fading. She looked sick. Hermione took off right for her.

She knelt right next to the pixie. She gently put her into her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The pixie looked up at Hermione with adoration. "You're the one," the small pixie said. Hermione looked confused. She looked at us.

"The one? What are you talking about? What is your name?" Pansy gently asked, as she sat next to Hermione.

"My name is Rosabella, I'm a light pixie. I would answer your questions in time, but I need water and food,'' said Rosabella. Hermione got up and went over to a fountain. She summoned a small, baby sized cup and filled it with water. She gave it to the Rosabella, who drank greedily.

'' I don't know what you eat so, I got some berries,'' said Daphne. The pixie sent her a smile. She also ate those up.

''Now that I am fed and well, I will answer your questions, 'Rosabella said. By now we were all in a circle.

''What did you mean? About me being 'the one'?'' Hermione's asked. She put Rosabella in the center.

Rosabella looked at all of us and said," We are missing two.'' We all looked at each other confused.

''What do you mean? Missing two?'' Theo asked.

Rosabella walked up to Hermione,'' A boy and a girl, a scar and bright hair.''

''Oh, you mean Harry and Ginny?'' The pixie nodded. ''Why do we need them?''

''Please Miss, can you get them.'' The pixie begged.

Hermione looked at me. ''Can you go get them?''

''Ugh fine!'' I grumbled.

**Hermione POV**

This doesn't make any sense! But I feel connect with this fairy somehow. She seems familiar, but I don't remember.

It took Draco ten minutes to get them. ''Surprisingly they came willing,'' He said. Well that's good. Ginny and Harry shot me a look asking me what's going on. I shrugged in response. I motioned them to join the circle. Ginny was on my left and Harry next to her, Blaise next to Harry, Daphne next to Blaise, Pansy next to Daphne, Theo next to Pansy, Theo next to Draco, and Draco next to me.

Rosabella looked at all of us and smiled. '' I will tell you my story and then you can ask questions.''

We all nodded and she began.

''_It was roughly sixteen years ago, when our princess was kidnapped."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW FOR ME! AND I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME IDEAS! ALSO I NEED OC'S! I NEED A QUEEN, KING, TWO PROTECTORS, AND FOUR OTHERS, TWO OF A GENDER!<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Status:**_

_**What pixie (light, earth, fire, air, water):**_

_**Hair color:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Attitude: **_

_**What they wear:**_

_**Anything else you can add! I will PM you if I choose your character. You also control your pixie! Help me with them!**_


	12. Author Note

**Hey my amazing readers! I am looking for a beta to help me with my stories! I just started high school, and I need some help! If you are interested please review or PM me. I would really like a person who is familiar with my stories and me. I prefer you would read all my stories to understand them and myself. Please help! **

**Don't worry there will be a chapter soon! **

**While I am here, please review on my A Heart to a Veela's Mate. I need OC's in that story before I can update. So please do so! I prefer you read it first before you just submit one! I have a queen, and 2 protectors. I need a king, and four other people- two guys, two girls! PLEASE SUBMIT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I am sorry to say that I am deleting this account and going to my other one. I am transferring **_**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER **_** AND **_**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. **_**Only those two. I am putting A Heart to a Veelas Mate up for adoption. My other stories will just go away. I am sorry.**

**My new account name is- Mysterious Angels**

**Please look me up!**


End file.
